And many happy returns
by stardustkr7
Summary: Batgirl has made it a mission to hunt down this Red Hood fellow, but when she finally catches him, she gets more than she bargained for.
1. Part One

**A/N:** Look at what you've made me done. You and your suggestions.

This is mostly in response to tumblr dragging me onto the Jason/Barbara ship. It's hard writing them together because I also love Dick/Babs but its also really interesting.

Ah, well, I needed the practice at writing mature scenes.

I purposefully tried to make the timeline really vague so you could say it fits in some sort of future Young Justice universe or just Batman comics in general. I dunno. Does it really matter? It's smut.

* * *

"I mean it Hood. I don't know who you think you are, but if you don't quit with the stupid one man gun show crap, I will stop you myself," Batgirl threatened, boot digging into his leather jacketed chest. Whited out eyes, contrasted against the shiny red helmet, stared back her impassively.

"Sounds interesting to me. Does it involve more tying me up?"

His flirting just infuriated her more. It had been like this for weeks now. She would get so close to catching him, he would flirt or snark his way out of her snares, and she would be left frustrated (and a little turned on).

"You won't like what it involves."

He just laughed, patting her foot. "I've really missed getting you riled up, Barbie."

She froze then quickly withdrew her foot. Not many people ever dared to call her by that name. What's more, how did this Red Hood fellow even know her name?

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded. "Take off your helmet, now!"

Hood took his time sitting up and untying the ropes around his ankles that she'd caught him with in the first place. "Really, Gordon? Has it been that long? You don't recognize me?" He finally stood up and slowly grasped the edge of the helmet and pulled it off his face.

"No …"

Even with the domino mask and the tuft of white hair hanging over his forehead, there was no mistaking the ghost before her.

Jason Todd.

"Surprise," he said with a smirk. That smirk, the same one she had seen over and over on a cocky, arrogant kid who would use every opportunity to either hit on her or just make fun of her. And every time she tried to put him in his place, he would just smirk and do it again the next day.

Her arm almost moved of its own accord and her fist connected solidly with his nose.

"Mother fucker, Babs! I think you broke my goddamned nose!"

Hood clutched at his face, turning away from her and spitting out a mouthful of blood. But Barbara was far from done. She grabbed at his collar, dragging him to face her, hardly caring about the flecks of blood dripping on to her glove.

"I don't know who you really are but how dare you try to impersonate a fallen hero! A damn kid I cared about! How dare you besmirch his memory by using his name and killing people in cold blood!"

He pulled away from her, wrenching out of her grip. "Yeah, like people are really missing all the dealers and pimps I've taken off the streets in the past few weeks," he said, his voice nasally. "And it's really me. Jason Todd, in the breakable-nose flesh," he added sardonically.

He unzipped the leather jacket and used the hem of his tee-shirt to dab at the crimson dribbling down his face. Her eyes were involuntarily drawn downward to the large stretch of well-defined abs he was casually displaying as he mopped up the blood. There was a scar, just to the upper left of his naval, that she remembered helping stitch up after a botched mission back when he was Robin. Hair and even facial shape and build could be altered, but not something as personal as a slightly faded, jagged scar.

She stepped back. "Jason … How? What …?" She could barely put together a coherent thought. And then it clicked and she glared again. "Is this another one of Dick's secret plans? Did he fake your death too?"

He paused, looking up at her blankly. "Secret plans? Dick? What's golden boy up to now that got your panties in a twist?"

"Nevermind," Barbara grunted, folding her arms.

"Where's your boss been? Thought for sure I'd run into him before I got anywhere near you. Not that I'm disappointed," he added, again with the stupid smirk though it was subdued slightly, probably from pain.

"Batman is off planet. And if you really are Jason Todd, then what the hell do you think you're doing? We raised you better than this! We don't kill! You know that!"

"Yeah, and see where that rule has gotten you? Every villain you catch just escapes again as soon as you put him away. Death gives you a little perspective, Barbie. My method gets results," he said, pointing a finger at her. Jason gave her another angry look then started walking off.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done here!" said Barbara, following him across the alleyway to a deserted street.

"I'm going home. In case you forgot, you just smashed my face and I'm covered in blood. While it's probably a scary look, I don't want to be stuck with a crooked nose," he shot over his shoulder, stalking off, helmet clutched in one hand.

Barbara stood there for a moment, watching as he walked away down the street before making an impulsive decision. She ducked back into the alley and fired her grapple, silently making her way to the roof, then set off following Jason to his supposed home.

She didn't have to follow very far. A couple blocks later, he turned down another alleyway next to an old brick building and made his way up the fire escape to a fifth floor window. He didn't close the window after climbing inside.

Batgirl was silent as she hopped down from the roof to the fire escape. She leaned against the wall, trying to still her pounding heart, then kneeled and peered into the window. His back was to her and she couldn't help but note that he had lost the jacket and bloody shirt already. He was standing before a countertop in a very small, sparse studio. Trying to stay unnoticed, she carefully eased herself inside.

"I figured you'd follow," said a muffled low voice. He turned, having finally discarded the domino mask as well and holding a dirty, bloody rag to his face.

"Jay …" she said softly, starting to feel a little bad for the damage she'd caused. Just a little; he still had a lot to answer for. She stepped towards him, peeling off her gloves and gently prying the towel from him. The sink ran clear water after a few seconds and she carefully rinsed out the rag before reaching up to clear off the blood from his lips and chin; drips of water rolled luxuriously down his hard, muscled chest. The past couple years must have seen a growth spurt for him as she definitely remembered being at eye-level with the teen.

Barbara set the rag aside and grabbed a small penlight from her belt with one hand while the other reached around the back of his neck, pulling his head closer. He stayed eerily silent, staring at her with those intense blue eyes as she examined the bridge of his nose. Subconsciously, she licked her lips and swallowed, letting him go.

"I don't think it's broken," she reported, busying herself with putting away the penlight in its absolute proper space and then rinsing out the rag again. Why did he have to be so shirtless?

"Barbara." His hand closed over hers and she looked up at him.

Suddenly he was way too close; she could see his eyes flickering between her own irises and her lips. Her eyelids fluttered.

Then she stepped back sharply, breaking the moment abruptly. The relief and emotion at seeing him again clouding with the affection, annoyance and sudden attraction was confusing her.

"You should ice that," she said, putting her gloves back on and heading over to the window. Barbara paused, some ire creeping back into her voice as she threatened, "And if you aren't who you say you are, I will make you very sorry you dared to play such a cruel trick."

"Wait, Barbie, don't tell the rest of the family yet," he said quickly.

She glared at him for another moment and left without an answer.

Barbara didn't understand it but there was denying the results on the screen before her. The blood on her glove was a perfect match for Jason Todd's DNA. The morning after meeting Red Hood, she had even gone to his grave, finding it completely untouched. His miraculous resurrection must have occurred a while ago; possibly even before the coffin containing what was assumed to be his body was buried. How someone could possibly make a body disappear right under Batman's nose was still a mystery though.

For several days, she grappled with the mystery before remembering that he had left blood on her glove and finally breaking down and running the test. It at least provided a nice distraction from her anger with Nightwing (_sneaking, lying ass, acting all high and mighty just because he was the fucking team leader …_).

She had not yet told anyone of her discovery. But now she needed real answers, not mere speculation. Which meant finding and facing Red Hood again.

Steeling herself, she pulled her cowl over her head, erased all traces of the DNA test from the Batcave computer, and climbed on her bike.

* * *

His window was open again so she let herself in.

Jason stood before the table, no mask or helmet, checking and loading his guns before carefully placing them in each holster. Her eyes were momentarily drawn to the thigh holster and she bit her lip before quickly getting ahold herself. _Really, Gordon? This is Jason Todd….not the mysteriously elusive and sexy Red Hood …damn …_

"I hoped you'd come back," he said, not looking at her.

"Your blood matches the DNA we have on file for Jason Todd," she began, swallowing nervously. "Jason, what happened? I saw your body. Leslie herself pronounced you dead …"

"Didn't take," he muttered, setting down the gun. He finally looked over at her. "The other night you said you cared about me. Was that true?"

Barbara blinked, slightly taken aback by the question. "Uh, yes, we all did."

"I'm not asking about everyone else, Barbie. I'm asking about you." He was stepping closer now; the moonlight illuminated the purple bruising across the bridge of his nose. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did," she said softly.

Jason reached out, like he was going to touch her face or grasp at her hair but his hand closed midair and he pulled it back, turning away. His back was to her when he moodily said, "I suppose you're fucking golden boy now, huh."

"Don't take that tone with me," she said coolly. "I'm not seeing Dick, if that's what you're asking."

_Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look … fuck …_

His back stiffened and he glanced over his shoulder. "What happened?"

"None of your business."

"Barbie … he's a fucking moron for letting you go."

She sighed. "Jason, we've been over this. You're like a l-"

"Don't say little brother," he interrupted. He turned around again, his eyes slowly, deliberately moving up and down her body. "Because I have never felt anything remotely appropriate for an older sister when it came to you."

Barbara shivered, trying to ignore the feeling of his lustful gaze. It was so different from when he was an annoying kid trying to feed her a line or cop a feel when they sparred. Where ever he had been all this time, he had grown up. She closed her eyes then opened them at the sound of rustling and a soft thud; he had taken off the gun holster and set it on the table.

"You should probably go," he said gruffly. "Don't worry, I won't shoot anyone tonight."

She could tell her starting to close up again and stepped forward, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jason, just tell me what happened to you. Where have you been? Why didn't you come home sooner? Please."

He reached up and took her wrist, squeezing slightly. "Sorry Barbie, story time is over for the night." He looked her over again. "You have no idea how sexy you look in that suit."

It was a comment that should have pissed her off but the hand on her wrist had somehow found the gap between her sleeve and glove and the light pressure on her skin was distracting. And a turn on. His other hand had found her hip and she could feel the heat of his hand through the thick Kevlar. How was he doing this to her so easily?

"Jay …" she breathed. "This is a really bad idea."

"I'm full of bad ideas, Barbie," he murmured, leaning in now.

Their lips touched tentatively at first, almost like he was afraid to go any further. After a few seconds he must have gotten over the fear that she would flee because his mouth was pressing harder against hers and his arms were encircling her waist. He kissed her with a sweet reluctance to push forward too quickly, his tongue just barely passing over her lips.

She wanted more; her hands roped around his neck, knotting in his hair. She opened her mouth, meeting his hesitant tongue. He instantly responded, growling softly as one hand grasped at her hair.

The kiss got more and more heated, his hands were roaming all over her until she felt like she was on fire. Warmth was shooting down all her nerves, where ever his fingers passed over. He tasted faintly of cigarettes and coffee.

"Barbara," he muttered against her lips, kissing along her jaw until he reached the edge of her cowl. He fumbled with it for a moment until she pulled the mask and cape completely, letting it fall to the floor.

Then his lips were on her neck, his stubble brushing her skin. He kissed and sucked at her throat, making her groan audibly and run her fingers through his hair. "Mmm, god, Jay…"

"I want you so bad, Babs. You have no idea how long I've wanted this, want to fuck you until you scream for me," he was saying, his hot mouth all over, covering her lips again. It made her so hot and wet; she wanted that mouth all over her body soon. She pressed her body to his, tearing his jacket off his shoulders. Jason let go of her just long enough to take it off then continued groping and kissing her.

His fingers found the zipper on the back of her suit and slowly started drawing it down.

"This is so not how I thought this night would go," she managed to get out.

He pulled away, frustrated. "If you're that averse to the idea …"

"Oh no you don't." She grabbed his head, pulling him to her eye level. "You don't just tell a woman you want to fuck her until she screams and don't follow through on it."

"God, you're so hot," he said, turning her so she was back against the table and hands going back to the zipper.

The top part of her costume came off, followed very quickly by her bra. She barely had time to marvel at how easily he maneuvered the clasp before his hands and lips were attacking the creamy skin of her breasts. "Oh!" she gasped as his mouth worked over her nipple, his hands massaging and squeezing.

Impatiently, she dragged him up to her lips again, kissing roughly as he continued to paw at her chest. She dragged his shirt up and over his head, taking the opportunity to run her hands over his abs, coming to a rest at his belt buckle.

"Jay, I need this now," she said between hard kisses.

His hands ran down her sides stopping at her hips, where her suit was still hanging on her body. "Turn around."

Barbara groaned, his words just making her hotter, and turned. He slowly pulled the rest of the costume down, pausing to take the time to grope at her ass and snap the waistband of her panties, eliciting another growl from her. Frustrated, she pulled her feet out of the boots and tights then kicked them aside as his hands roamed her skin again.

"Fuck, you have such perfect legs, Barbie," Jason muttered against her neck. His hand slipped into her underwear and he chuckled, his breath hot on her skin. "You are so wet for me, Barbie."

For a few minutes, he just used one hand to stroke at her sensitive core, making her moan and lean back against his bare chest. "Jaaaaasoonnnn…" Then suddenly his hands were gone and she heard his belt buckle clinking, rustling, crinkling of wrapper. She glanced over her shoulder to watch him roll on the condom.

His hands were on her hips again, ripping away her underwear eagerly. She leaned forward on the table, spreading her legs and standing on her toes to give him better access.

"Uhn, oh, fuck, Babs," he grunted, slowly easing into her. She gripped the edges of the table and bucked her hips slightly, urging him in deeper. He paused when he had completed filled her, lightly kissing her shoulder as she panted.

"Oh, Jason …" she crooned, craning her head to briefly meet his lips.

And then he was thrusting into her, barely able to pace himself, gripping her hips tightly.

"Oh, yes … mmm, right there, fuck … harder … oh, god yesss …Jayyy …"

He sped up, hardly keeping a discernible rhythm. The table shook beneath her, thudding slightly against the wall with each particularly enthusiastic thrust.

She was so close, quivering as her inner muscles wound up, contracting. A loud cry escaped her as the waves of pleasure rolled over her and she fell forward, leaning on her elbows as she rode it out. She vaguely heard him grunt and finish, leaning over her.

"That was incredible," he breathed harshly in her ear, his chest pressed to her back.

"Yeah," she agreed faintly. She twisted around to kiss him sweetly. "But I am so not done with you tonight."

"Good," he said roughly kissing her again then pulling away.

Barbara turned around, still leaning on the table, her knees still quivering slightly. A very naked Jason was walking back over to her and she allowed herself to check out what she had not gotten a very good view of before. He had definitely filled out.

Without warning, he swooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed in the corner of the room, saying, "I am so not done with you tonight either."

* * *

Barbara cuddled up next to him, head resting on his shoulder and hand on his chest. Jason was lazily dragging his fingers up and down her arm, making her shiver a little with excitement despite how completely sated she felt.

"Don't think this gets you off the hook. You're still going to answer my questions," she told him, closing her eyes.

"Tomorrow, Barbie," he promised, yawning.

Neither of them noticed a dark shadow out the window, on a distant rooftop, disappear into the night.


	2. Part Two

**A/N**: So, this really wasn't as done as I thought it was. Probably will have one more part to wrap it up in the near future. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Barbara woke up shivering slightly. Without opening her eyes, she pulled the sheet up, tucking it in close and trying to get warm and comfortable again. Why was it so cold in her room? And then she realized she was naked. Her eyes snapped open. This was not her room at all.

_I stayed the night_.

She sat up. "Oh shit, I stayed the night," she muttered, still clutching the sheet up to her bare chest.

Jason's studio apartment looked even sparser in the morning sunlight streaming through the open window. A quick examination found a single table, kitchenette, bathroom, dresser, and the bed she was in. It was also missing its primary occupant. Jason was gone and the side of the bed he had vacated was quite cool, meaning he had left some time ago while she was still sleeping.

"Oh shit, I came here in my costume." The suit was still lying haphazardly on the floor where she had kicked it off the previous night. From this angle, she couldn't even tell where her undergarments had landed.

She rubbed at her eyes, frustrated.

_Alright Gordon, you've got a few options. You can do the walk of shame in your suit through mid-morning Gotham in broad daylight. You can attempt to find something suitable to borrow and try to sneak out before he returns. Or, you can give up and go back to dreams about the phenomenal sex you had with Jason Todd last night. _

The third option was starting to win as she recalled the slightly bizarre turn of events. It had been ages since she had felt so thoroughly satisfied. He had given and given, enthusiasm and years of attraction motivating him to keep her in a state of pleasure for hours. He was so different from how she remembered him as a teen. The arrogant teasing was still there but there had been certain tenderness in his banter.

Rustling and the sound of the lock turning caught her attention. Barbara curled her legs up almost defensively, fisting the sheet up to her shoulders again as the front door finally opened.

"Hey, you're awake," Jason observed, smiling at her. His hands were full with coffees and a bag of take-away boxes which he set on the same rickety table he had fucked her against last night. She flushed slightly at the memory.

"Morning," she greeted carefully. "Would you mind closing the window? It's chilly."

He smiled again and obliged, cutting off the cool morning draft, before moving back over to the table. "I got us breakfast. I don't really have much here but the diner down the street does take out," he explained, unpacking the bags. "How do you take your coffee? I grabbed probably ten of these little creamer things because I wasn't sure. And do you like eggs over easy? I got bacon and pancakes and fresh fruit too. Is that alright?"

He was rambling. Jason Todd was rambling like a nervous little kid. It was endearing.

She blinked. "Uh, just two creamers are fine and the rest sounds great, Jason," she said, giving a small, encouraging smile.

Jason quickly fixed her coffee for her and carefully carried the paper cup over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. For a moment, he simply stared, his eyes carefully looking over her sheet-wrapped form.

"Thanks," she muttered, feeling a little self-conscious. "What?"

"Nothing, Barbie" he said with a familiar smirk. "Just thinking about the fact you're naked and in my bed."

_And he's back_.

Barbara gave him a look, ignoring the warm tingles his compliments were giving her. "Go fix my breakfast. But first, hand me a shirt or something," she instructed. He leaned over and kissed her lips, then stood and rummaged through the dresser, finally handing her a plaid button down shirt. She pulled the shirt on, taking care not to spill her coffee, then excused herself to the bathroom while he was fixing their plates.

After handing her a plate of food when she returned, Jason pulled off his sweatshirt and shoes and joined her on the bed with his own breakfast. For several moments they didn't speak and she couldn't tell if the tension building was awkward or sexual; it was starting to feel like a little of both.

"So, you promised me some answers," Barbara finally said, setting down her plate and reaching for her coffee again.

"Are you going to finish that?" he asked, pointing at her plate and when she shook her head, he grabbed it.

"Jason. Where have you been?"

"Around. Some parts I can't remember too well. Does it matter though, Barbie? I'm back. I'm happy to see you, you're happy to see me," he said, smirking again slightly. He went back to clearing her plate.

"Jason, I have to know what happened to you before I go," she insisted firmly. His face fell.

"Go? Is that why you stayed? Is that why you slept with me? Did you even want it?" He stood up, gathering their plates, cups, and utensils and stalking over to the sink. His stubborn posture was so similar to his youth. "I thought you wanted me."

Irritated with his evasion again, she said, "No, that's not why I stayed. And yes I wanted it. Wanted you."

It was the validation he needed; Jason was crawling back onto the bed, kneeling in front of her. He reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, eyes searching hers frantically. "Do you still want me?"

"I …" She didn't know what he was asking. But his hand was so distracting, fingers trailing down her cheek and neck, finding the opening of the shirt. She closed her eyes and "hmm'd" slightly at his touch.

"Stay longer," he said, his voice low, lustful.

His lips brushed her ear.

"Jason, we need to talk," she insisted, trying to look at him sternly.

"We can talk later." He kissed just below her earlobe.

"I can't just stay here all day."

"Yes you can. You only have your costume here and I know bats don't go out in the day," he said against her neck.

She bit her lip as he found the spot that really turned her on. It was getting harder to think clearly as he kissed her neck and gently guided her back so she was on the pillows.

"Ohh … just answer one thing first," Barbara managed to say. "Were you really dead and brought back or did you fake your death?"

He paused, his whole body tense, his breath hot and ragged on her neck. "The first one," he finally muttered, his mouth returning to her throat and his hands reaching for the buttons on her shirt. The flannel fell open, exposing her pale skin to the chilly room again. "You're cold, let me warm you up," he murmured against her raised skin.

The things that mouth was doing to her … Barbara moaned when he sucked at a sensitive spot on her collar bone. Anticipation for what the combination of his talented fingers and lips would do next was turning her on. His hands were moving along her skin, setting her nerves on fire.

"Barbara, you're so hot."

She couldn't help but smirk affectionately.

Her fingers threaded through his dark hair as he moved further down her body, kissing her hotly. The constant alternating licking and sucking made her so wet. She shifted her hips a little, as though hoping it would help relieve some pressure.

He laughed, noticing her fidgeting. "Patience, Barbie, I'm getting there," he said against her stomach.

"Mmm, Jay." Her grip on his hair tightened slightly when his hand made it to her inner thigh.

She watched as he discovered just how ready she was; a smirk spread across his face when he looked up at her.

"I'm going to make you come, Barbie," he said, one finger slowly finding her core. "I'm going to eat you out and make you scream for me. Do you want that?"

She shuddered a little. "Looks like a lot of talk and no action from here," she goaded, trying not to let him see what just his words were doing to her.

"I'll give you action," he growled, kissing her hip again as his fingers moved. And then his mouth was on her, sucking at the bundle of nerves and making her gasp involuntarily.

For several long moments, his tongue and lips and fingers had her in sweet agony. She whined and rolled her hips, making him place his free hand on her stomach to hold her still. He reacted to every moan, gasp, or plea with more teasing.

"Oh, god, yesss … Jay, yes … more of that, oh, mmm, fuck… Jason!"

"You taste so amazing, Barbie."

She groaned, gripping his hair and panting.

"Do you want it?"

"Yes …"

"Louder." His finger curled inside of her.

"Yes! Jason! Please, yes!"

His last hurried ministrations finally drew a scream from her as she completely let go. Every muscle contracted and released and the pleasure made her back arch and her toes curl. Somehow, it seemed to last even longer as his tongue gently lapped at her until she came down from the high.

"Oh," she said faintly, finally letting go of him and loosening her grip on the sheets. Her eyes fluttered closed as she concentrated on calming her breathing, the last little rush when he kissed up her body, the sweet throb between her legs.

"Well?"

She could practically feel the smug smirk on his face with her eyes still closed.

"Not bad," she said with a smirk of her own, her eyes opening to find him leaning over her. He kissed her, pushing his tongue past her lips urgently. Getting her off made him just want her even more.

She pulled the shirt off him and he reluctantly pulled away from her lips, sitting back and fussing with the fly on jeans that were getting uncomfortably tight. Biting her lip to hold back her laughter, Barbara shrugged out of the sleeves of the flannel and helped him take off his pants and boxers. He kissed her again hard.

"Wait," he said and leaned over to rummage through a drawer by the bed, extracting a small square packet.

"I was going to say I have some in my belt if you're out," she commented with a small smirk. Her hands carefully guided his fumbling ones, expertly rolling on the latex. In the light of day, he seemed somewhat more nervous.

"You carry condoms in your utility belt?" Jason said, raising an eyebrow. "Damn, Barbie, how much do you get in that skintight costume?"

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared," she said lightly, lying back and gazing at his body. So lean but chiseled, with those broad shoulders and narrow hips, her eyes followed the downward arrow and she licked her lips.

Jason leaned over her again, pressing their lips together. He paused at her entrance, his jaw clenched with concentration. She wrapped a leg around his hips, urging and pulling him deeper, watching all the miniscule flickers in his expression, from strict focus to relief. Then determination as he slowly pulled back out and pushed back in, setting a remarkably smooth rhythm for how worked up he was already.

His lips found hers again, kissing heatedly. She idly realized that he tended to kiss with a lot of tongue, a trait that would normally be mildly annoying if he weren't so damn good at it.

Barbara moaned when he shifted slightly, grabbing at the leg she had wrapped around him; he started hitting at slightly different angle. "Oh, yes, right there …"

"Unh, Barbie …" he groaned when she lightly bit at his bottom lip.

He sped up the pace and she thrust her hips slightly, meeting him. Her insides were coiling and tightening, already very worked up from before.

She opened her eyes; he was looking at her so adoringly it made her breath hitch.

And then they were suddenly climaxing, finishing together with mutual cries of relief and ecstasy.

Jason collapsed against her, panting into her neck. He was trembling; she soothingly ran a hand through his hair while he calmed down. After a few moments, he pulled away, flopping onto his back.

It was suddenly tense again. He didn't look at her as he got up off the bed but his ears were red. When he had looked at her, she had been so struck by the vulnerable emotion in his deep blue eyes. Last night had been fast and playful and a little bit kinky. This had gotten too intimate too quick.

Barbara quickly did a little mental math, trying to remember how old he had been when she last saw him alive. He couldn't be more than twenty now.

He had eventually put his pants back on and moved over to the window, leaning against the sill and lighting a cigarette. The early afternoon sunlight illuminated the pale face, making the white lock of hair gleam over his forehead.

"You shouldn't smoke," she said wearily, wrapping the flannel around her shoulders again. She didn't feel quite like getting up yet; her knees were still a little weak.

"Yes, mom," he mocked, smirking slightly and taking a long drag.

They fell silent again. Barbara fidgeted with the buttons on the shirt, making sure they were each securely fastened.

"You need to tell me what happened to you," she said decisively, sitting up.

His shoulders sagged visibly. "Barbara …"

"And this time you aren't going to distract me with sex," she added sternly. "Who brought you back? Who stole your body? And how were you brought back?"

He sighed. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked, glancing up and tugging on the white hair. "Souvenir from the Lazarus Pit. They're pretty effective at bringing back someone as dead as I was."

"Lazarus Pit …" she breathed. "But the only people we know of who have them are … Ra's al'Ghul …"

Jason nodded, smiling bitterly. "Specifically, Talia was the one with the brilliant idea to steal her beloved's dead Robin and bring him back to life."

"But why?"

He cocked an eyebrow, finishing his cigarette. "And here I thought you were happy to see me again."

"You know that's not what I mean. Talia always has a motive for all the stunts she pulls. What was it this time?" Barbara had never personally run into the woman but she had gone over the case files enough times to know the caliber of villainess they were dealing with.

"Obviously, she thought I'd be missed. But the Pit does funny things to your mind so in all the time it took for me to be myself again, Bruce had already replaced me," he said, clenching a fist.

"You were dead, Jason. He filled the role of Robin. He didn't replace you," Barbara said carefully.

"I'm not stupid Barbie. I've seen that damn kid, running around in my uniform. He's not even half the Robin I was!"

"That's enough. You don't need to bring Tim into this," said Barbara curtly.

"Tim? God, don't tell me you mean that Tim Drake stalker kid who used to follow us around? That's who he replaced me with?!"

She didn't say anything for a moment, not sure how she could ever get him to see otherwise at this point. "Where have you been all this time? With Talia?"

"For some of it. I ditched her a while ago though," he said coolly. "Any other questions?" he added snappishly.

Her eyes landed on the guns on the table. "Yeah, just one. Why the hell do you seem to think it's okay to go around killing people?"

"They're bad guys, Barbie," he said, rolling his eyes.

"We don't kill bad guys. That's not our job. It's not our right to deliver judgment. You know that, Jason."

"Why not? They wouldn't think twice about offing one of us! When I was making my way back to Gotham, I found out the Joker was still alive. Bruce had let my murderer live! I bet if it had been Dick, or even you, he would have broken his rule. But not for me."

He was pacing angrily now. She was kneeling on the bed, arms folded.

"They all know he won't kill. So every time he puts one away, they just sit there and wait for the corrupted system to let them go again. And then they're a bit smarter about avoiding Batman just because they don't want to get beaten up again. It doesn't work!"

"You can't just kill every criminal just because prison can't hold them!"

"So you agree, some of them deserve it!"

"No! Not by my hand. And what makes you think you get to decide who deserves to die for their crimes?"

"You don't get it. You don't even have to kill all of them. You just have to show you aren't afraid to shoot someone when they do something really bad!"

"Batman is not some dictator who rules Gotham with fear. That symbol represents justice, not control!" she shouted, getting to her feet now.

"Well it's not working!"

"Killing is wrong, Jason!" She stormed around the room, gathering up her underwear and costume, before hurrying into the tiny bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. Through the door, she heard a frustrated yell and a loud thud, like he had punched the wall.

Barbara took her time getting dressed. She splashed water on her face and attempted to comb some of the tangles in her hair with her fingers. _Dammit, Jason …_ Pulling on the suit, she steeled herself to continue the argument with her armor on. Head held high, she pulled the door open.

Jason was seated at the table … talking on the phone? He wasn't actually speaking but his face had a look of deep concentration as he listened. When she stepped in the room, he quickly hung up and stood.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one. You know it's not dark out," he said, frowning at her.

"Obviously. I have things to do," she said, rolling her eyes. The bright blue orbs narrowed as she took a few steps closer, very aware of how he still had not put a shirt back on. "No more killing, Jason. I mean it. I will stop you."

He glared at her then closed the space between them and pulled her into a harsh kiss. She tried to pull back at first. And then his hot tongue was in her mouth and she was grasping his shoulders, kissing back furiously. He got in one last grope of her ass before she wrenched away from him, determined to leave before he could even start to suggest taking her clothes off again. It didn't help that the rush of being angry with him was slowly leaking into desire.

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck …_

Why did he have to be so dark and brooding and angry and shirtless?

Barbara wheeled around and strode to the window, wrenching it open and climbing out, not letting herself look back.

* * *

It took longer than usual for Barbara to get back to her apartment. She had to take the long way if she wanted to avoid being seen as Batgirl. As she ducked into the shadows and alleys and flew across rooftops, her frustration only mounted.

_Focus, Gordon, focus!_

Jason Todd had been brought back from the dead by Talia. And she was willing to bet that the woman had not just let him ditch her that easily. No, this was going to turn into a huge mess very soon, she was sure.

And that angry little kid she had cared so much about had grown into an angry, albeit attractive, young adult. One who had been far led astray; the Lazarus bath probably hadn't helped, nor Talia who had no such aversions to killing. What a mess. She had no choice. Tonight, she would have to warn the other boys.

Carefully making sure none of the neighbors were watching, Barbara quickly slipped in her bedroom window and pulled it shut behind her. She was tired and hungry and decided on a shower before attempting to find something for dinner in her tiny, one bedroom apartment.

She shed the layers of her suit, leaving a trail to the bathroom, pausing at the mirror. A small, darkened circle at the base of her neck caught her eye and she leaned forward to examine, finding a couple more similar marks on her body.

"Dammit, Jason," she muttered, frowning at the hickey. It was a frustrating reminder of his searing kisses, his fantastic mouth.

After waiting for the water to warm up, she stepped into the shower. Barbara managed to get through shampoo and conditioner before it really started to get to her again. Memories of the previous night played pleasantly in the back of her mind, beckoning her to focus on them.

Irritated, she reached out for the faucet handle, trying to force herself to turn the water to cold. But he had made his way to the front of her mind and her hand was between her legs, feeling her own wetness. She gave up on trying to cool down and stayed in the shower until the hot water was depleted.

* * *

"Nightwing, we need to talk," said Batgirl brusquely. It had taken a while to figure out where he was brooding tonight so she was in no mood to mess around when she finally landed on the rooftop he was standing on.

"I suppose we do," he said lightly, turning to face her.

"Where's Robin?"

"He doesn't need to hear this," Nightwing said coolly.

Batgirl resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about us. I found out some important information. You both need to hear it," she said.

"Oh yeah? What's the source of this information? Your new _friend_," he said, placing careful emphasis on the last word.

She stiffened, her pulse quickening slightly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Did he tell you before or after you let him fuck you? Red Hood, I mean," he sneered.

"Dick, I am so not in the mood for your bullshit right now. We have a serious problem!"

"Yeah, your new fuck buddy doesn't know when to close the window."

"You lost the right to have any say on who I have sex with a long time ago, Dick! Enough of the jealous ex-boyfriend crap. Yes, I fucked Red Hood. And it was great. But that has nothing to do with what I need to tell you right now!" Batgirl shouted.

"Flattered, Batsie," said a sly voice behind her.

_As if this couldn't get any worse …_

Nightwing instantly dropped into a fighting stance, escrima sticks popping out of nowhere as he glared at the newcomer. Red Hood was just stepping into her peripheral vision now, gun casually pointed at the other man.

_Oh for fucks sake …_

"Put the gun down, Hood!" Batgirl ordered.

He glanced at her then shrugged and lowered his arm.

"Jealous, Nightwing?"

"You can do better than this murdering bit of filth, Batgirl," he said through gritted teeth.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the hand on his gun tighten.

"You've really put your foot in it this time, Dick," she said with a heavy sigh. "Jason, take off the helmet."

"Not sure if that's a good idea, Barbie," he muttered.

"Just do it!"

Hood hesitated then holstered his gun and slowly pulled off his helmet. He ran a hand through his messy hair, looking up at Nightwing.

Dick's face lost all color. He seemed to forget how to hold up his arms and even swayed a little on the spot.

_"Jason?" _His voice shook. " … But … how?"

"Talia. That's what I've been trying to tell you. It's possible she's here," said Batgirl.

"I told you, Barbie. I shook her off months ago," said Jason, shaking his head and putting the helmet back on.

"You really think she didn't keep tabs on you? She herself threw you in the Lazarus Pit. Trust me, she has a plan," said Batgirl dismissively.

"Babs … this is impossible. This can't be Jason," said Dick coldly. "We were all there at the funeral. We saw the body. I've been to the gravesite recently. It hasn't been disturbed. Whoever this is, it's not Jason Todd. It's not my brother."

"I ran his DNA. It matches. Or at least, it matches what the Batcave computer has on file. Unless you're suggesting that's wrong as well," said Barbara, just as coolly.

Dick looked completely lost. He wanted to believe Jason was alive but he didn't like this murdering version of him. And that meant that Barbara had … At this point, he really didn't know which was worse to think about.

"No warm welcome for your long lost little bro, Dickie?" Jason mocked bitterly.

"Call Robin. He needs to know about this too. We don't have Batman around at the moment so we all need to deal with Talia ourselves," Batgirl said before the other man could retort.

Nightwing hesitated then put a hand to his comm. link. "Robin, I need you to get to my location, asap."

"Robin?"

There was silence.

"Robin! Come in!"

Nightwing looked up at them, shaken. "He's not answering."


	3. Part Three

**A/N:** Here it is, the vague part three to this little random attempt at writing Jason/Babs.

Thanks again for all the reviews. Very sweet of you to read and leave some love. I really appreciate it.

Probably won't see any continuation of this for a while. I have an epic YJ Dick/Babs fic I'm working on which will probably be ready in a week or so.

Enjoy!

* * *

Barbara came to with her head pounding and her arms stretched uncomfortably behind her back. Someone was gently nudging her side and calling her name. With a groan, she attempted to pick her head up and found the source of her wake up call.

Robin was sitting on the ground next to her, their hands both tied around the same large post. He looked a little worse for wear but was at least more conscious than when she had found him before being knocked out.

"You okay, Batgirl?" he asked imploringly.

"Peachy," she muttered. "Hopefully the guys should be here soon." She remembered radioing them before the attacker snuck up on her.

"Batman and Nightwing?"

She shook her head then quickly stopped when it aggravated her headache. "Not exactly…"

"Jason's foolishness forced my hand sooner," said a haughty voice. A tall, beautiful woman stepped into view, with a dagger in one hand and a sword at her waist. Barbara instantly recognized the elegant sneer from the case files.

"Talia," she growled, eyes narrowing.

"Not exactly the Bat I was hoping to snare," she said, looking rather unimpressed with the redhead.

"Yeah, well, you can't always get what you want," said Batgirl.

"I do," said Talia simply.

There was tense silence until –

"Jason who?" Tim asked blankly.

"Nightwing and Red Hood are on their way, Talia. Batman isn't even in town. Do you really think he'll appreciate you messing with his kids while he's away?" Batgirl continued.

"I am simply here to return something he dearly missed, little girl. Did you not miss him as well?" There was a hint of an malicious gleam in her eye, like she knew something.

"You stole the dead body of Jason Todd, threw him in a Lazarus Pit, kept him from us for years, and made him into a killer."

"Jason Todd is alive?" Tim asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, and you jumped right into his bed, didn't you. Little Bat-whore, working your way through the whole brood, aren't you. Copying the Detective's name, as though you have any other purpose but for his progeny's amusement," said Talia mock sweetly. She turned to Robin and added, "How disappointed you must be, to realize you were next."

Barbara felt her blood boil. How the hell did she even know about her and Jason? How many people decided to take a peak in that damn window the other night?

"At least I'm not hopelessly obsessed with a man who will never love me because I'm fucking crazy and have an overlarge sense of entitlement," Batgirl shot back. "Your Beloved is not on Earth right now. Come back in a few weeks."

Suddenly, the tip of the sword was right between Barbara's eyes. So much for trying to get Talia to keep monologuing.

"I tire of your presence, Batgirl. The only reason you are still alive is a favor to Jason, who loves you quite dearly. But if you continue to irritate me, I will bleed you," Talia threatened.

"Doesn't seem like a very fair fight," said Batgirl coolly. "Unless, of course, Robin happened to be picking the locks on my cuffs while you were attempting to insult to me."

The other woman's eyes widened slightly.

And then the bat-a-rang came out of nowhere, clanging the sword right out of her hand. It was perfectly timed, just the split second Batgirl needed to spring into action and lunge for Talia.

The two women fought fiercely, Talia still wielding the dagger, as all around them guards seemed to come from the shadows and were stopped by the three Robin boys.

Distantly, she heard Nightwing shouting, "Jason! Will you stop shooting people?!"

Barbara was pretty sure she couldn't single handedly beat Talia, especially when the woman was expertly swinging such a wicked looking knife. Most of her actions ended up being defensive parries and passes. But the clatter and commotion finally provided a small enough break for her to trap and get a lock around the knife arm and an elbow in the other woman's face. That really pissed her off.

"Arrghh!" Talia yanked on Barbara's hair and pulled out of the arm lock, managing to get an arm around her neck, pressing on her windpipe.

"Enough!" she called out as Barbara slowly choked. Around the rest of the room, most of the ninja had been taken out by Nightwing, Robin and Red Hood, who quickly stepped forward.

"Let her go, Talia!" his voice attempted to sound menacing but there was underlying worry.

"I thought you wished the Replacement gone, Jason? So you could rejoin the Batman's crusade. This one is just as expendable as the new Robin," Talia reasoned.

"No one on this team is expendable," Nightwing growled. "Let go of Batgirl."

Talia hesitated; small white dots were appearing at the corners of Barbara's vision. A few more seconds and surely she would pass out.

And then the woman let go of her. Coughing and gasping, Barbara fell to her knees, not even caring about keeping any dignity in front of the woman who had just nearly suffocated her to death.

"This is not over." With that, she vanished.

Dick was instantly at her side, helping her to her feet and then pulling her into a tight embrace. Wearily, Barbara patted him on the back. "Good timing with the bat-a-rang," she complimented.

He pulled back, giving her that serious look. "Babs, I …"

"Not now, please."

Accepting her answer, Dick let go of her.

"You know, she did have a point. Get rid of the replacement …" Jason said suddenly, pointing his gun at Tim whose eyes widened.

"No! Jason! Stop, put it down!" Barbara ordered hoarsely.

"Jason, listen to me, if you kill Tim, Bruce will not let you be Robin again. It won't undo everything," Dick said, stepping towards him. "Jason, please, just put the gun away."

His arm wavered as Dick edged closer, finally setting a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Jason lowered his arm, his shoulders slumped. Dick took it as an invitation to pull him into a hug that he stoutly did not return.

"I'm glad you're home, Jason." He finally released him. Then his expression turned angry. "But what the hell? We don't kill! What were you thinking?"

"Here we go …" Jason muttered, irritated.

"Seriously, Jason! What is wrong with you? Why didn't you come home sooner? And will you take off that goddamned helmet when I'm speaking to you!?"

Angrily, Jason ripped off the helmet and threw it aside. "Listen here, golden boy, I was kind of busy getting my head back on straight after being thrown in the Lazarus Pit. You idiots were the ones who didn't realize it wasn't my body you buried!"

"And the killing? Dammit, Jason! How am I supposed to explain this to Bruce? I should haul your sorry ass to the police right now! They already can connect you to plenty of murders around the city!"

The yelling escalated into a physical encounter very quickly, as soon as Barbara's name was brought up.

"And making a move on Barbara? You know she's mine!"

"Not my fault you fucked that one up, Dickiebird. Obviously, she likes me better!"

Jason just barely dodged the punch Dick threw at him.

"You want to know about how I made her scream for me?"

Disgusted, Barbara seriously considered just leaving. She glanced at Tim and muttered, "Do me a favor? Don't have a crush on me …"

Tim blushed slightly, and said, "Uh, okay."

"Stop it, both of you!" she shouted, completely fed up and stepping between them. With Tim's help, they managed to break up the fight. Both boys were sporting split lips and would probably see bruises in the morning. "I would just like you both to know that fighting over who I belong to right in front of me is not the best way to get into my pants ever again," she said scathingly.

Jason glared at the three of them then turned around, shouting over his shoulder, "You can't stop me, so don't even try. I'll do a better job at cleaning up the city than any of you!"

The three fell silent as they slowly made their way out of the abandoned building.

"I could give up Robin," Tim said quietly. "Since he's back …"

"No, it wouldn't make a difference," said Dick as they paused on the deserted street. "The car is around the corner …"

"B let you take the Batmobile?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," said Dick wisely, tossing him the keys.

"You know he records the mileage, right?" Barbara pointed out, rolling her eyes as Tim left them alone.

"Babs … I should probably apologize," he began uneasily.

"Yes, you should," she agreed.

"I still don't like it. Sleeping with my brother? It's like sleeping with my best friend," he said, frowning.

"Hm, don't ask Wally about that one time on spring break," she advised wryly. When he glared she added, "It was a joke. But if we're going to talk about my love life, then we should also examine the constantly revolving door of women that make up Dick Grayson's romantic life as well."

"That's different. People expect me to act a little like Bruce with my personal life."

"Dick, this is why we just can't work right now. Maybe not ever."

It was hard to tell with the mask on but she was sure he was disappointed and angry. _You just aren't mature enough yet. I care about you, but you aren't what I want right now._

"Look, the thing with Jason … it's not even a serious thing. It just happened. Okay? It's not serious. It's also not your business. So be happy I told you anything at all. I'm going home now."

"Babs, wait," he said, catching her hand as she turned. "You're wrong, it is serious with him. Jason has been in love with you for as long as he was Robin. I know he spent his free time dreaming up ways I could conveniently disappear so he could have you to himself."

"I'm not a thing to be had, Dick Grayson," Barbara said dangerously.

"I know, Babs," he said, swallowing tightly and letting go of her hand. "I know and I'm sorry about the possessiveness before. But I don't think he understands that. Whatever this is, to him, it's definitely serious. He has a chance with the girl of his dreams. He's not going to let it go easily."

"Are you worried I might break his heart or that he might do something drastic?" she asked cautiously.

"I guess a little of both, really. Whatever happened to him changed him." He paused then added, "Let me drive you home."

"I'd rather just be alone right now. My bike is around here somewhere."

"Barbara, you almost died tonight."

"It must be Thursday," she quipped tiredly. "I'm fine, Dick. Go, Robin is waiting for you."

As soon as she was on the road, Barbara knew he was following her. She couldn't bring herself to make the effort to shake him off. She wanted to go home and sleep off the headache the whole night had given her.

Just inside her apartment, she paused, not sure what she was hoping for. Had he overheard their conversation and come to confront her? Or was he just here in hopes of continuing their tryst? If anything, she hoped for the second. She wasn't exactly in the mood, but she was done with putting obnoxious, angry boys in their place for the night.

Barbara didn't have to wait long. By the time she had taken off her mask and cape, he had silently made it to her bedroom window. For a few seconds, she just stared impassively at the bright red helmet over his face, daring him to speak. He didn't.

She turned, pulling down her zipper as she made her way into the bathroom to start the shower. Just over the noise of the faucet, she could hear the soft thud and rustling of his own layers being peeled off. She stepped under the hot spray, closing her eyes as the water cascaded down her tired body.

She felt more than heard his presence behind her so she wasn't startled when his hands went around her waist and gently pulled her to his chest.

"I'm sorry. Tonight was my entire fault," he was saying, burying his face in her neck. "I led her straight to you. It's my fault you almost died."

"Yes. But I didn't, so I forgive you for that," she said plainly. Sometimes it was just easier to cut off the guilt trip before it even started.

Jason didn't say anything else; she knew he wouldn't apologize for everything else she wished she could forgive him for.

His hands, splayed across her stomach, moved up along her warmed skin to cup her breasts. She tilted her head slightly when his lips found her neck. For several moments, she just closed her eyes and leaned against him while his hands gently fondled her and his mouth sucked at her skin. It was both relaxing and arousing at the same time.

Steam blanketed the room; the soft moan she finally let out echoed on the tiles and seemed to encourage him along. His arousal was starting to press onto her back.

With a soft growl of her name, Jason suddenly turned her so her back was to the wall of the shower. The water was mostly hitting him now and she watched, mesmerized, as each drop rolled of his chest and shoulders. She knew his eyes were roaming her body as well; it was starting to respond to his smoldering looks.

His kiss was hot and wet, open mouths moving in earnest. Her fingers carefully examined the hard planes of his abdomen, tracing their way up to rest on the back on his neck and thread in his hair. She gasped into his mouth when his hand worked between her legs.

"Oh, Jay …" Barbara murmured as he worked down her body, his hot tongue collecting every drop of water down her front. She wanted this so bad, despite the warnings Dick had given her earlier. This moment, him kneeling before her, hitching her leg over his shoulder, was exactly what she needed right now.

"Do you want it, Barbie?" he asked, sucking harshly on her inner thigh. Some of his playfulness was coming back.

Barbara nodded quickly, one hand attempting to hold onto the wall behind her for support. It was soon very necessary; she almost came completely undone the moment his mouth replaced his hand.

He very quickly teased the climax out of her, holding onto her hips as she came. Her heel dug into his back, her hands trying to find purchase on the tiles and grasping his wet hair as she cried out. Jason smirked up at her when his name echoed in the small bathroom.

Slowly, he got to his feet, still holding her steady by the hips. She was still trying to catch her breath.

"I just want to pick you up and pound into you against this wall," he groaned, squeezing at her waist. His suggestions sent tingles through her, like aftershocks.

Barbara reached past him to turn the water off. She had only turned on the shower to relax in the first place, having washed her hair earlier.

"Then let's get out. I wouldn't want you to slip," she said in a low voice.

They wasted very little time toweling off. As soon as her hair was no longer dripping, he pulled her close and into a hard kiss. Hands on his shoulders, she drew him back into her bedroom, their lips still connected as they stumbled into the room together.

"My belt, on the floor, I have some," she panted as her back met the wall.

He seemed to realize what she meant as he quickly retrieved it. Before he could fumble through every pouch, she yanked it away and pulled out several small packets, just in case more than one was necessary tonight. The condom was quickly rolled on and she practically sprang into his arms, sliding onto him.

Still sensitive from his previous actions, she was shouting out in no time, fingernails digging into his shoulders and legs hooked around his waist.

"Harder!" she demanded.

"Going to … make you … uh, Babs …" he was grunting, slamming into her, sloppily kissing her lips and neck.

This, this was perfect. Like the rough, kinky fucking they had done last night, where he was thrusting like he meant it and biting at her shoulder while she scratched at his back and moaned noisily. None of the intimate, adoring gazing from that morning. This was supposed to be fun, not serious.

"Oh, fuck, Jason! Yes!" she screamed as pleasure overtook her again. It was impossible for him not to follow, erratically giving one last good thrust before he came too.

He pulled out to get rid of the condom, leaving her leaning heavily against the wall. When she was confident her legs could support her again, Barbara slowly made her way to the bed, picking up the rest of the packets and depositing them on the nightstand. She slid beneath the sheets and looked over to see him standing in the middle of the room, unsure what to do.

There was a momentary awkward silence as she debated with herself. If he stayed longer, there was more of a chance this would suddenly turn into more than what it was now. But she felt heartless kicking him out. Not to mention, after the impressive performance last night, she was very sure he had another couple rounds in him for tonight.

With a soft smile, Barbara moved over and lifted the edge of the sheet, motioning for him to join her. Looking somewhat relieved, Jason climbed in and settled on his side next to her, an arm around her waist. He leaned over and pressed their lips together again.

For a long time, they simply made out and she was perfectly content. Until he decided to use his mouth for speaking.

"I want this, Babs. Us together," he muttered against her lips.

Dammit, she hated that Dick was right.

Barbara sighed and opened her eyes. "Jason …" She knew she owed him some honesty; it would be cruel to lead him on. "I care about you. I always have, even when you were younger and you pissed me off all the time. And I'm attracted to you. But I can't be with you right now and I can't ask you to try to change just for me."

Jason lay on his back, looking at the ceiling. "It's the killing, right? I could stop, for you. I could … let it go, my anger …" He swallowed but didn't look at her.

"No you won't. You aren't angry at me so you can't just let it go for me. It's something you'll need to work out with Bruce and the others. And if you try to just bottle it up because you think it'll make me happy, it will just make you resent me," she said gently.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. That's up to you to figure out. But the way things are right now, we can't be serious. It can't be any more than this. I'm sorry, Jay."

There was a tense pause.

"So what am I then? Just one of your fuck buddies? An option until Dick stops being a … a dick?" he said darkly.

"This is not about him. And if you don't want a casual relationship, then fine with me," she said coolly.

He didn't say anything right away, still glaring determinedly at the ceiling. She almost expected him to get up and leave.

And then suddenly he was on top of her, pinning her wrists down, his growing erection pressing into her leg.

"Fine, if a casual fuck is all you want, then that's what I'll give you," he was growling in her ear. "And every night you'll be hoarse from screaming my name and too sore to walk the next morning."

Barbara groaned a little, squirming slightly under him. He pulled off vulgarity really well; it was making her hot all over again. She nipped at his ear and whispered, "Every night? Don't flatter yourself. You'll be crying over how good I am in bed."

He released her wrists and ordered, "Get on your hand and knees."

She smirked at him. As she rolled over, she said flippantly, "That's more like it."

The End

Ish.


End file.
